


Two Chemicals Erupting in Thunder (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Eleven: Christmas Shopping.Sirius may be best friends with James, but he never has been good at getting gifts.





	Two Chemicals Erupting in Thunder (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so shit, i'm very sorry you had to see this.
> 
> title is from oh wonder's heart strings - i've been obsessed with them recently, and they're even much different to my preferred music style so

“I have no idea what to get him, Moony!” Sirius moaned and flopped onto his best friend’s bed, who didn’t even look from his book, only rolling his eyes with a slight head shake. He didn’t change his expression when his book was stolen, Sirius placing the bookmark in his page before the book was placed aside. Sirius was up in his face now, which wasn’t unusual, but Remus found himself trying to present himself from blushing.

“Please help me find a gift for Prongs!” Sirius asked, and Remus couldn’t avoid the puppy eyes being sent to him. Which seemed completely unfair because he could actually turn into a dog, but Remus knew he would’ve done it anyway. He couldn’t resist Sirius if he tried, and he knew it.

He sighed and smiled, shaking his head slightly. “You’re hopeless, Pads.”

No matter the insult, Sirius was grinning happily, realising he was going to be getting the help he asked for. He sat up slightly taller, looking at Remus and clearing waiting for Remus to speak to him. Remus was often considered the brains of the Marauder’s, easily patching up their pranks when they went sour, taking notes during classes (sometimes reluctantly) letting his friends copy, sometimes even helping them study.

Remus sat back slightly, still taller than Sirius even as he hunched over. “C’mon Padfoot, it’s easy. James is obsessed with one thing-“

“Lily Evans,” Said Sirius.

“-Fine, two things. Quidditch.” Remus scoffed, turning away slightly to stifle a yawn, shaking his head slightly before continuing. “Look, it’s a Hogsmade weekend. I promise I’ll go out with again so we can find a gift for him, yeah?”

Sirius was grinning still as he nodded. “You’re a genius, Remus Lupin,” and prompted to lean over and kiss Remus smack-bang on the cheek, before getting up and walking to the dorm door, most likely going to look for their other two friends. He turned back first. “Get some sleep, you’ve been studying too much.”

After he left, Remus groaned and hit his forehead with the book.


End file.
